Deceiver
by twikarate
Summary: What is Isabella Swan's motive behind marrying Edward Cullen? What happens when Edward comes to know about that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**Prologue  
**

**EPOV  
**

"No… Edward, what are you…" she said in a voice and with expressions, which would have convinced me, if I hadn't known what was going on in her master mind.

"Shut your mouth, Isabella Swan," I raised my hand to stop her, "You aren't allowed to say anything, while I talk."

"Edward, I…"

"I said, shut up," I said, while putting an equal weight on each word. I was still in a shock. I still couldn't believe a person who I had thought had the most innocent and pure mind in the world, would do such a thing. But she did.

"I know everything, Isabella," I looked in her eyes, "_Everything._"

She stared at me for some moments, as if this weren't something she was expecting from me, but then she came up with a response, which I wasn't expecting. Or may be I was. I didn't know. I mean I wasn't sure anymore if I had ever known her at all.

"Really?" she smiled, "Good. It wasn't fun to do this behind your back anyway."

I stared at her in disbelief.

Was this the same woman with whom I was in love?

Was she the same person who taught me that the life is beautiful?

Was she the same person who had taught me that one should always go for second chances?

May be I had spent more than enough time in being the victim of her smartness.

Now was the time to show her that _nobody_ can deceive Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Let me know what do you think.**

**See you later. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

**Note: This story is no more a part of July Drabble war, as I won't be able to post on weekend. :(  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**Before 8 months  
**

**BPOV  
**

"Not again, Rose… Please…" My best friend could be too irritating sometimes.

"No but this guy is just… amazing," she gushed, without taking her eyes off her laptop. "He's so thoughtful and oh man! I just don't have words."

"Shut up…" I laughed, "I'll probably never understand how you can flatter over some stupid guy who writes stupid stuffs on his stupid blog."

"He is not at all stupid, Isabella Swan," she said as if she were ready to jump into a fight with me.

"Alright, alright," I laughed, "I will not call him stupid, okay? But please change the topic. I beg you," I used my puppy eyes, which made her giggle, "Let's go for a dinner. I'm hungry like hell."

"Okay bestie…" she giggled.

**A/N: Let me know what do you think.**

**See you later. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"I think I'm going to propose her," Emmett said out of blue.

"Wh-what? That's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys," I hugged him tight.

Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Swan were the people in this world who mattered to me, after my parents' death in a car accident last year. I would not have survived, if they weren't by my side. I was very lucky to have them as my best friends since the childhood.

"But I'm very nervous," he rubbed his hands, "I think she's going to reject it."

"Why would you think so?" I asked with a surprise, "Of course she's going to accept it."

"Nowadays she seems quite occupied with that blogger or writer or whatever, you know? I've started to feel like she loves him, not me," he threw his hands in the air.

"Shut up Em," I laughed out loud, "For sure, she is obsessed with him, but doesn't mean that she loves him."

"Nop!" he joined me in a laughter, "I'm sure she loves him. I don't know what she sees in his writing? It's just plain stupid romance and philosophical rubbish."

"God knows what she sees," I shrugged my shoulder, "But you don't worry. She's going to accept your proposal. I have no doubt about it."

"Hope so," he smiled, while crossing his fingers.

**A/N: Let me know what do you think.**

**See you later. ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"Guess what? Oh I'm sure you can't guess it," Rosalie jumped into our apartment on next evening.

So I guessed Emmett had proposed her? I smiled. I was really happy for them.

"You can't guess it," she was jumping with excitement.

"What if I can?" I raised my eyebrow to challenge her.

"No way," she shook her head, "Okay I'll give you one chance. Tell me, what's your guess?"

"That Emmett proposed you. As simple as that," I shrugged my shoulder, wearing mischievous expressions on my face.

"What?" she gasped, "Why would he propose me? I mean I don't think he had something like that in his mind right now."

"He didn't?" I was confused now, "Then what are you so excited about?"

"Told ya," she giggled, "You can't guess it."

She was right. I wouldn't have guessed it.

**A/N:This is my story and I'd love to hear from your side. I'm planning to reach upto ten chapters or may be more today. Please read and review. ;)  
**

**I decided that I'll also post some recommendations..  
**

**Here's the first one...  
**

**'Wild' by Peppahlouie  
**

** www . fanfiction s / 6655429/ 1 / Wild**

**Recently widowed Bella moves to Seattle to start a new life. Reconnecting with her friend, Bella meets Alice's brother, Chef Edward Cullen. Celibate by choice for 2 years, what happens when Edward finds himself undeniably attracted to a sexy new Bella?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"Now can you tell me directly what is it about?" I rolled my eyes.

"I finally got some information about him," she clapped her hands, "I finally did it."

"Information? About whom? What are you talking about?" I was puzzled.

"About one person I'm obsessed, you know?" she said enthusiastically.

"That blogger guy? God, you're this excited about him? You're getting pathetic, Rose…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I finally found out that he's from Forks, near Washington, you know?"

"I'm not interested in hearing about him," I rose up from the couch and started walking to my room.

Rose had lost her mind, that was a sure thing. But what about Emmett? Why didn't he propose her? Did he change his mind or what?

"Don't you want to know his name?" she screamed.

"No sorry…" I screamed back.

"Edward Cullen," she laughed, "That's his name."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"She didn't give me a chance for that."

I called Emmett soon after I went to my room. I wanted to ask him about why didn't he propose her?

"God," he sighed, "She's becoming obsessed."

"Poor you," I giggled.

"Yes. That I am," he sighed again; this time deeper than before.

"C'mon Em…" I laughed, "You know her. She easily gets obsessed with anybody. Just wait for two or three months, she won't even remember this guy."

"I know. I know." He said, "But she irritates me to hell."

"I think you can do nothing but wait, buddy." I said, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"What do you mean by you're going to Seattle?" I screamed.

"I want to meet him. " she said as if there weren't talking a bullshit.

"You've fucking lost your mind, Rose. You can't go to Seattle from Forks just to meet him? You don't even know him. And he's just a blogger, for fuck's sake…"

"It doesn't matter that I don't know him. I just want to meet him for once. I love his writing and the pain shows through his writing is just… No words. I want to meet him once and tell him that he influenced me a lot," she said.

"I tell you again, Rosalie Hale. You've lost your mind."

She rolled her eyes instead of replying.

"And how did you find out about him? You had said that he totally works anonymously."

"Told ya," she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "You can never underestimate Rosalie Hale. I found out everything about him. Who he is, what he does. It's really shocking, you know? Do you wanna hear about him?"

I shook my head, but should have known that she wasn't going to stop anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"So you mean he belongs to some well-known corporate family and you think he would get time to write that blog? Girl, you're having a huge misunderstanding." I said, after hearing some tidbits about that Edward guy.

"Nop." She said confidently, "My information is correct. Edward Cullen loves to work and stay in background. He's kind of mysterious. He intimidates people. I'm sure almost no one even knows that he writes blog. That's why I'm interested in him, you know?"

"You sound so pathetic, girl," I sighed, "Fine. Go if you want to, but don't except me to do your share of work." Emmett, she and I had started a small bar, which was going on good and had begun to become quite famous in our area.

"Please sweetie…" she begged me with her puppy dog eyes, "It's just the matter of few days."

"What else can I even do?" I shook my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**EmPOV  
**

"What?" I said in groggy voice. I hated any person who dared to wake up me from my beautiful sleep, with Rosalie being on the top of that list. She couldn't let me sleep with peace, even when she's in Seattle. But as I loved her so much, it was fine.

"Em... Emm..." I heard her panting heavily on the other side of the phone and I was alert suddenly.

"Rose? What's wrong? Rose?" I said frantically.

"Edward…" she breathed, "He's… Edward is… a fraud… I…"

"Rose? What the hell is going on? Where are you?" I asked in a panic.

"I…" she breathed heavily than before. "I love… I love you, guys…"

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"Rose?"

"Are you hearing me?"

I kept asking. And my voice was getting higher than before.

But nobody was there to hear me.

Not even on the other side of the phone.

**Author's note: That's it for today.**

**What are your thoughts? Hoping to wake up to some amazing reviews. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"I should really had gone with her," Emmett said in lifeless voice.

"Em…" I put my hand on his shoulder.I couldn't do anything better to console him. It was difficult for me too, to deal with Rose's loss.

She was the most important person in my world. She was my best friend, sister, family; she was everything you could ever ask for. I had no idea if I could ever overcome her loss. 

For Emmett, it was even more difficult. He loved her more than his own life. It felt like, a part of our lives were taken by _him_.

****_Edward Cullen._

**Author's note: Another round of updates begin. ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

_Edward Cullen._

He was responsible for everything.

He had raped and killed Rose.

He had given her a painful death.

I was in trauma for few days after her death, but Emmett and Rose's parents had tried their best to prove Edward Cullen guilty. But only God knows how, his attorney proved that he wasn't even Seattle on _that_ day. May be because he has money and money can do anything in the world. _Anything._

Why couldn't they believe Emmett? He had heard her. Why didn't they believe that dying person would never lie.

If this was how the law works, then I didn't need their help.

I was going to do it my way.

Yes, my way.

**Author's note: Waiting to hear from you. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**A month later  
**

**BPOV  
**

I needed to go back.

I couldn't do this.

If some survey was done about the acting skills of people, probably I'd end up as the worst one, Rose had said once.

She and Emmett had said that I could never lie to them.

To them.

But I was confident that I could so some fair acting when they weren't around.

And neither of them was here.

Yes.

I was going to do this.

I could do this.

With that, I rang the bell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

The one who opened the door was Edward Cullen. Seeing him made me filled with nerves. As he stayed alone in this place, I knew that I was going to face him. Yet I was scared like hell when I found him in front of me.

"Yes?" he asked in a surprised tone. May be because he wasn't expecting somebody. I had researched that nobody visited him at his home, not even his family. Only people who were allowed were his house-keepers.

"Sir..." I took a breath and began, "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a huge fan of yours, I mean... of your writing. Why did you stop it abruptly?"

He stared at me for some moments and then... he slammed the door hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

Damn! I should not have reached directly on that topic. I should have said something different. I shouldn't have told him that I was his fan. Hell! My plan was fucked up. What could I do now?

Without thinking twice, I rang the bell again. But this time he didn't open the door. I kept ringing it. I decided that I was going to do it, till he opened the door. But after few minutes, he switched off the ring button. But I wasn't the one who felt defeated so easily. Hence I began knocking on the door.

"Look, just get out of here. Else..." he opened the door suddenly and barked at me.

Phew! He had opened door at least.

"Sir...I'm a huge fan of your writing. Please..."

"Fan? Of me?" he smiled, "Of... what? Of _writing_? I'm a businessman, not a writer. I think you're having some misunderstanding," he looked innocent while he said this.

I couldn't help chuckling at this. So he had slammed the door on my face after I had said that I was a fan and now he was saying that he didn't write at all? _Great._

Well but that gave me a chance to change my fucked up mistake.

"Aren't you Mr Marcus Volturi?" I asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.  
**

* * *

**~o~Deceiver~o~  
**

**BPOV  
**

"Aren't you Mr Marcus Volturi?" I asked. This was the way to correct my mistake. If I would tell him that I was his fan, he might get cautious and wouldn't give me a chance work out my plan.

"What? No.." he said and was about to close the door, when I stopped him.

"Oh really sorry... I thought you were him, you see?" I asked smiling widely.

"It's okay." he replied.

"Bella Swan..." I said.

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm Bella Swan." I repeated confidently and moved my hand toward him.

"I'm sure somebody else will you the correct address of Marcus Volturi," he smiled and shut the door on my face.

_What the fuck was that?_


End file.
